


Never Again

by AudreyRose



Series: What makes a man good or evil? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Barty's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'That's the first time he realized, he's fallen for his best friend.'

_Barty looked up at the girl as she sat across from him. Her dark red hair fell in thick curls around her face. His entire face lit up._

_"You're back early then?" Gray eyes met his carmel ones. A shy smile on her lips._

_"Of course, otherwise you'd be talking to air, Barty," she giggled leaning over the table to hug him. He smiled, hugging her tightly._

_"I missed you, Lena," he mumbled in her hair._

_"I missed you more."_

He realized that's when he'd first noticed he'd fallen in love. He'd fallen for his closest friend and fellow Ravenclaw. He looked at her, laying in bed asleep across the room. The small but cozy house they were in was her family's. He spent more time here with her than at his parents. Not as if his father noticed. He knew that in his father's eyes he would be a failure no matter what he did. If he even noticed that is. 

Barty tried so hard to make him proud. But all he cared about was his job. He was trying for Minister of Magic and catching Death Eaters. He didn't even notice when Barty passed all twelve of his O.W.L's. It's all because he was a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin like him. Barty let out a sigh and glanced back at Lena.  
This was their final break before graduation and he didn't want this to end. He had no clue what he would do.

"Mmm, Barty?" He blinked, looking at Arlena with wide eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, did you even sleep?" she asked sitting up, her grey eyes taking him in.

"Couldn't sleep, I've just been thinking..." He sighed and she stood, coming over to him.

"Barty, you are amazing, funny, and bloody brilliant," she said perching herself on the window bench beside him.

"I don't feel like it, Lena, I feel like no on-"

"I care, Barty, believe me, there is no one I care about more." He blinked looking up at her.

"Barty, please stop living your live to try and please him, it's not worth it." He glanced down at his hands and she sighed touching his cheek.

"Barty, look at me." His carmel eyes met her grey ones and she smiled at him.

"Promise me, promise you'll live your life for you," she reached up pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I-I'll try, Lena," he was shaking slightly. Her brilliant smile lit up her face and she leaned forward kissing his cheek.

"Now, how about getting some sleep?"


	2. 'This was a nightmare. It had to be.'

Barty paused outside the house. He knew this place. He knew it all too well.

"M-My Lord, wha-what are we doing here?" his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

The Dark Master didn't respond, but pulled his wand out. Barty's dark eyes widened slightly watching as the door swung open. He swallowed and followed the Dark Lord inside silently. His hands trembled as he pulled his own wand out. It was quiet inside the small house and he prayed silently that she wasn't here. There was a crash and he saw a streak of flaming red hair as the back door closed behind her. He felt ice run through his veins as they took off after her.

This was a nightmare.

It had to be.

They turned a corner and Barty's hands shook as he readied his wand. Before them stood a young woman, Barty's own age. That was something he knew for sure. Her flaming red hair hung around her face and over her shoulders. Her wand was in her hand, but it was at her side. Her grey eyes narrowed as they fell on the Dark Lord. He knew she was tired of running.

"Join us, you won't regret it." Barty swallowed his eyes darting around the small space.

"I'm not scared of you," she hissed, her hands clenching at her sides.

"M-my Lord, p-" he was cut off quickly.

"Silence, young one, you're time shall come." Her eyes widened as they fell upon Barty. He saw the fight leave her eyes and something he couldn't put a finger on replace it.

"You."

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. She was broken.

"Lena, please don't do this." His voice was trembling and she sneered and let out a bitter laugh.

"I'd rather die, Barty, I'd rather die than be like you."

He froze, the little color he had in his face drained. His throat closed up and he stared at her blankly. He breathed out a silent 'no'. The Dark Lord smirked, pushing the young wizard forward.

"Finish this." Barty's carmel eyes widened, disbelief showing on his features.

"M-"

"I SAID FINISH HER CROUCH," he roared in his ear.

She stood there, unmoving with wide eyes. Barty felt the tears pricking at his eyes. He couldn't kill her.

"Arlena." His Lena, the only girl he'd ever cared about.

"DO IT NOW."

The girl who made his pain go away. Made him feel like he belonged somewhere. His wand trembled in his hand. He could see pure hatred burning in her stormy eyes. It was all directed at him. His arms went to his sides, his wand clattering to the ground.

"Avada-"

Barty's eyes widened, he didn't have time to think. He launched himself at her. Green light filled the alleyway. He landed on top of her. Her eyes wide and unseeing.

"No," his voice a whisper. He sat up, gathering her in his arms. He felt the tears on his cheeks. His tears blurred his vision. He blinked, keeping his head down as he stared at her face.

"Come, Barty," the demanding in the Dark Lord's tone made him flinch.

"You killed her..."

He looked up at his Master the back at her. He felt cold. Numb.

"I said-"

"YOU KILLED HER," he screamed, clutching her to him. He saw the twitch as Voldemort turned his full attention on Crouch.

"Barty, I'm not a patient wizard."

Barty didn't move, his carmel eyes still on Arlena's face. The Dark Lord turned walking back the way they came. He would deal with the boy later. Once he was gone Barty let out a wretched sob.

"I shouldn't have come, Lena, I'm so sorry," he breathed in her dark red curls. "I knew you wouldn't, couldn't forgive me." He looked up at the sky. "I don't know why I joined them..." He closed her eyes, letting out another sob. "I never stopped loving you, Lena, you're the only one..." "You'll always be the only one, I'm sorry." He leaned down, kissing her lips gently. He could smell and taste sweet lavender. 

"I love you," he breathed against her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers, holding back another sob. He sat holding her body for what felt like ages before he could move. Gently he lay her down and stood. He was still shaking as he picked up his wand. Tears still in his eyes he walked to the house. He knew that nothing would be the same again.


	3. 'Something in him broke.'

Pain.

A thousand white hot knives.

Barty knew he was screaming but he couldn't hear himself. Then everything stopped and he lay still, whimpering pitifully. Clear cold laugher penetrated his silence. Barty jerked, his eyes wide with fear. Would the Dark Lord kill him? It's not as if he anything left to live for. He was a shell of himself without her. A whimper escaped his lips as he was pulled up.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, what do you think Lestrange?" Barty's eyes fell on the dark haired witch and he squirmed. Fear ran through his veins like ice.

"Please, just kill me."

Voldemort and the witch laughed and Barty was pushed back to the ground.

"You wouldn't be any use to me dead, boy." Barty then realized he would be made to pay for disobeying. For not killing Lena when he was told.

"Lestrange, he's all yours." Panic rose in Barty's throat.

"Just don't kill him, I do need him after all."

Barty's eyes shot open as he heard the door close. Bellatrix stood, her dark eyes watching him. He was truly terrified. His tongue darted out wetting his lips. He knew she was mad, that she enjoyed torturing and killing. That she was Voldemort's favorite. Barty was shaking. She had a crazed smile and wild eyes as she raised her wand.

White hot knives. Blinding light behind his eyes. Her laughter. His screams.

He was curled in a tight ball, then his back arched forcefully. He knew that when she was done he would be broken. Tears and pain blurred his vision. His throat was raw. He was still screaming. He could taste his blood.

He couldn't tell how long the pain went on. Something in him broke. Then all was quiet. She lowered her wand, looking at him with surprise. He'd stopped screaming and shaking. His eyes wide and blinking. He sat up, looking at her with a twisted look of interest.

Voldemort was back in the room. He was laughing. Barty let out a snarl, his tongue darting over his lips. There was a wild, crazed look in the young wizards eyes.

"Who is your Master?"

"You are, my Lord."


End file.
